1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to a connector module and a related connector device, and more particularly, to a USB connector module and a retractable USB connector device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
With the advanced technology, a USB 3.0 connector is designed for increasing speed of data transmission that is obviously faster than a USB 2.0 connector. One type of conventional USB 3.0 connector includes a substrate, a first set of metal contacts, a second set of metal contacts and a plurality of resilient metal pieces. The first set of metal contacts conforms to USB 2.0 standard and is disposed on a front end of the substrate. The first set of metal contacts and the second set of metal contacts collectively conform to USB 3.0 standard, and the second set of metal contacts and the corresponding resilient metal pieces are disposed on the substrate behind the first set of metal contacts. The plurality of resilient metal pieces is disposed on the substrate for electrical contact. A fixing end of each resilient metal piece is fixed on and electrically contacts the second set of metal contacts, and a free end of each resilient metal piece is suspended for being touched by contacts of a connector receptacle.
Thus, the plurality of resilient metal pieces is damaged easily due to collision of an external object as being exposed outside when the conventional USB 3.0 connector is not inserted into the connector receptacle In addition, the plurality of resilient metal pieces electrically contacts the second set of metal contacts continuously, so that any electrical device with the conventional USB 3.0 connector will be potentially damaged due to electrical conduction with other charged components through the exposed resilient metal pieces and a first set of metal contacts. Therefore, a design of a memory connector with preferable protection, such as preventing the substrate from damage of electrical conduction and protecting the resilient metal pieces from being damaged by collision of the external object, is an important issue in the memory connector industry.